DJ
Description The DJ is a Support Tower that boosts nearby units and, at higher levels, decreases upgrade costs, but cannot deal damage. At level 1, the DJ gives a 10% firerate boost to all nearby towers. There is a limit of two DJs per player. When placed, the DJ plays one of two Soundtracks. The player can customize the songs that the DJ plays if they have the "DJ Custom Songs" Gamepass. Appearance The DJ has a black torso, with black and gray sleeves and black gloves. He has a headset on, with one hand holding it. It has a turntable in front of it, with two large speakers on the sides, and one under the turntable. Upgrades Louder Speakers ($600) * Largely increases the affected radius of the firerate boost. *Added Cosmetics: Speaker rims turn grey to white. *Sell price changes to $425. Thrifty ($1850) * All Towers in the radius of the DJ have upgrade costs decreased by 10%. *Added Cosmetics: DJ wears cap and necklace. *Sell price changes to $1350. Encore ($5200) *Fire rate now increases by 20% and upgrade costs are decreased by 20%. *Radius is drastically increased *Added Cosmetics: Its rig is platformed with lights and additional equipment, its necklace turns from silver to gold. *Sell price changes to $3950. Apocalypse Rave ($12600) * Unlocks the Apocalypse Rave ability. ** This ability makes all zombies in radius dance for 8 seconds and increases the music volume becomes louder. ** It has a 30 second cool-down. ** The ability has smaller effect on bosses. Boss4 , Guardian and Void are immune to this. * Increases range. * Added Cosmetics: DJ's rig is bigger and now has stage lights, DJ wears shades. * Sell price changes to $10250 Tactics * Place the DJ near groups of towers to help increase firerate, and decrease upgrade costs in large quantities. The tower is best partnered with a commander. which both towers combined can give a maximum of a 70% firerate boost. (When using the commanders call to arms ability and having your DJ at Lvl 4 or Higher) Trivia * Before the DJ was released, a "Coming Soon" sign with the DJ pictured on it was found on a billboard in one of the maps in the lobby. ** Written in small text under the "Coming Soon" was a text saying "Eventually... lol". * Pressing "X" while hovering one's mouse over the DJ can mute its music. * Before the update, the level 4 upgrade of the DJ was called "Blazing Beats", which the ability creates a ring of fire, lighting all zombies in range on fire for 4 seconds, similar to the Flamethrower with a 40-second cool-down. * DJ was initially planned to cost 1000 credits and have a spawn cost of $1000. * The DJ's firerate upgrade stacks with the Commander's, potentially granting up to +40% firerate bonus. * The DJ, along with the Farm and Scarecrow, are the only towers that do not damage the zombies in any way. * In the Halloween 2018 and Winter Event, the DJ would sometimes freeze respective final bosses, King Jack and Frosty, indefinitely. * DJ is the only Tower to have a Gamepass. * DJ is the only tower to have any effect on the upgrade costs of towers. * When a Triumph has been achieved while the Apocalypse Rave ability is active, the song will continue until the end of the song. Media Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini Movie version (Skytrick Remake)(Club edit)|Song played when the Apocalypse Rave ability is active. Ace Of Base - All For You 2k12 (Metyou & Haus Remix)|The first song played by the DJ The NEW DJ Tower (All Upgrades) Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX|DJ Info How far can You go With ONLY DJ Tower Battles ROBLOX|How far can you go with only dj? Screenshot 2019-09-02 at 20.17.51.png|Kanye West- Stronger (Instrumental) - A song played by DJ|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4epSgYbUe8 Category:Towers Category:Support